Coincidentally Love
by ArTisTiC MonSteRz
Summary: Summary: Lucy's a part-time journalist working for The Strauss Inc. on the magazine Sorcerers. One day, she was assigned to interview a boy band that's visiting Magnolia, The Rock Tail. On their concert, Lucy was accidentally pushed by the crowd and she-, this is as far as I could spoil for you guys! So, what will happen? Will a certain bond created through the accident?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lucy's a part-time journalist working for The Strauss Inc. on the magazine Sorcerers. One day, she was assigned to interview a boy band that's visiting Magnolia, The Rock Tail. On their concert, Lucy was accidentally pushed by the crowd and she-, this is as far as I could spoil for you guys! So, what will happen? Will a certain bond created through the accident?

#1: The Life-time Job Opportunities

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-channnnnnn!" a petite blue-haired girl called her best friend across the hallway while running towards her best friend. "Lev-HICK!" the pretty blonde girl shocked as her body almost crushed by her best friend's bear hug.

"Lu-chan, I'm gonna miss you! *sobs* I can't live without you Lu-chan!*sobs*" the petite blue-haired girl continued. "What are you crapping about Levy-chan?" The blonde asked. "It's almost summer break, Lu-chan. We're going to be apart aren't we?" Levy said dramatically as she continued to cry.

"It's not like I going to die, Levy-chan. We'll meet again after the break aren't we?" the blonde beauty continued. "But still." Levy cried.

"So, Lucy, what are you going to do during the holidays?" the redhead asked the blonde named Lucy.

"I don't know, Erza. I'm thinking of working, a part-time job, of course, but, nothing seems to capture my liking. How about you, Erza?" Lucy replied.

"I am definitely taking a part-time job as a maid." She answered casually which make Lucy and Levy jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right?" the both of them said in jinx.

"I never joke about my career, Lucy, Levy. In fact, I was determined to work as a maid." Erza replied. While Lucy and Levy were fainting in front of Erza, another she-devil were eavesdropping their conversation from the afar.

"As the school biggest matchmaker, I'm going to call Jellal to hire Erza as his maid, fast." She mumbled to no one in particular.

Back to the conversation,

"How about you, Levy-chan, what are you going to do for summer breaks?" Lucy asked her dear friend, Levy.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm going to work at the biggest State Library. I'm so excited about it since there's soooo much books to read." Levy said in proud.

"OMG, that's the best, Levy-chan! I'm sooo jealous." Lucy replied.

"If you want, you could join me, Lu-chan. If I'm not mistaken, they're still taking employees." Levy replied.

"I would lov-,"

"Nope, Lucy can't join you, Levy. Sorry, though." A familiar voice come out of nowhere and answered for Lucy before she could even finished her sentence.

"Mira?" the threesome confusedly looked at the white-haired beauty, Mira Jane.

"Yup, that's me." She said walking towards them.

"Why can't I join Levy-chan, Mira?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Because, my dear Lucy, I had a perfect job for you." She said.

"And that is?"

"Work with me." She replied.

"NO!"

"Why?"

"JUST, NO!"

"Why?"

"Cause', my dear Mira, you'll make me do things inappropriate. For examples, you used me to flirt some beach lifeguard which turns out he's a gay, you make me work at a strip bar and get caught by police and so much embarrassing events that I can't even afford to list down."

"Is that it?" Mira said with a disappointed voice.

"No, that's just not it. There's more, I told you, there's more." Lucy replied.

"Well, I was thinking on repenting my sins towards you by offering an experience life time job as a writer, but, seems like you hate me soo much, makes me wanna die. UUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWAAAAHHH!" Mira cried.

"Wahh, Mira, stop crying! Everyone's staring at us." Lucy panicked.

"But Lucy, all I do is offering you a life-time experience as a writer. I just suggested you to work at my magazine company, but you ignored me. UUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Mira cried.

"I SAID N-, wait, writer you say? At your company? Why didn't you tell me earlier, Mira! Of course I'll take it." Lucy gladly accepted Mira's offer.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Mira?"

"UUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAHHHH!"

"You can stop crying now?"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"MIRA! I SAID YES!"

"Really! Thanks a bunch, Lucy! You're the best." Mira said with her usual twinkling eyes and her happy skip as she vanished through the crowd, probably finding another victim for her to ship on.

But what Lucy doesn't know what future waits for her arrival.

Narumi: Okay, after the very looooooooooooooong break, I thought of some new stories! So, this is it. This is my latest story! Do review please! And please bear with my writer's block-ness attack-to-the-brain.


	2. Chapter 2

#2: Working! It Might Not Be As Bad As It Seems.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"5 more minutes, alarm clock!" I murmured to my alarm clock which appeared to listen to me. As I began to drive away once more, my annoying alarm clock yelled again but this time LOUDER! I got annoyed and LAZILY, started to reach for my alarm clock to knock it out. Even after destroying it, the loud noisy of ringing still screaming for me to wake up. Which I did - with enragement – and started to search for the source to the noisy!

After like 45 minutes searching for the source of sound (even though, it stopped), I finally gave up. Then, it rang again. This time, I found it. And I face my horror. 98 missed calls and 570 messages. Yeah, ironic, I know. It's all from Mira and the time tells it's already past 12. Why would she desperately contacting me? Is there anything important that I missed? Let me think...

Today is the first day of sum-,

OH MY GOD, I'M LATE FOR WORK! SH*TSH*TSH*T!

I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO-,

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

"Olaa!" I answered.

"LUCY! WHERE THE HECK IS YOU? ARE IN AN ACCIDENT? GOSH, LUCY, HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU DYING? ARE YOU-,"

"Senorita, calm your-,"

"CALM! CALM YOUR ASS, LUCY! Where were you? Do you what time it is?"

"I-I-I overslept! I'll be there in 1 hour."

"1 FREAKIN' HOUR! GET YOU ASS HERE IN 10 MINUTES! OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE!"

"But, Mira-,"

Beep!

"Hello? Hello!"

"Damn! She cut the line." I cursed to myself.

"How could I probably finish in 10 minutes?"

10 minutes later...

"So, I could finish in 10 minutes! Now, all I had to do is walk to The Strauss Inc." I told myself.

"Lucy! So, you're finally here. You're ready for your first task?" Mira asked with her usual sweet voice.

"N-no.." I mumbled and shivered as the thoughts of her ruining my image horribly.

"Good, cause' today you're gonna do something big. You're gonna interview the biggest and hottest band in the whole universe, THE ROCK TAIL." Mira squealed in the highest pitch.

"The what tail? Why tail?" I asked sweat-dropping.

"Lucy! Don't you dare insult them. They're like the most hottest guy in the universe. I can't believe you don't know them!" Mira said in frown.

"Eheh~ yeah, yeah, whatever just tells me where they are and I'll be there in a wink."

"Oh, they're having a concert at Magnolia's famous place, The Hargeon Seaside."

"Oh, okay! I'll be going then. Bye!"

"Bye! And good luck, Lucy." Mira said with a weird smile plastered on her face. Luck? Why do I need luck? It's not like I'm in a contest or something. Hesh, Mira, it must be her swing mood time again.

"Lucy!" Lisanna called me out of the blue.

"Hmm? You need anything, Lisanna?"

"Nope, just here to warn you about Mira's craziness and she's a yandere by the way."

"You don't say. Anyway, she's weird. What's up with her?"

"That's-that's...it's a secret..but I could tell you that she's on her shipping syndrome again *sigh*. She even plans me out with Bickslow until we're together now. So, I guess what I'm saying is...urm...Good Luck"

Another good luck? Is it just me or people's hoping me to die today?

The Hargeon Seaside

"I've arrived now what should I do, Mira? Even the concert hasn't started yet." I told Mira through my mini cell phone*

"Easy, watch them Lucy. And after they're done, question them." She replied as I could see her evil smile.

"It's easy for you to say, I can't even get in-,"

"OMG, OMG, OMG! Its opening let's go to the front row!" a group of-, oh, cancel that, an army of girls squealing in delight as all of them rushing in leaving Lucy the last one outside even though she's the first to arrived.

"Mira, we got a problem."

"Just squeeze in, Lucy. I know you could do it."

"If you say so."

1 Hour later...

"Excuse me! Pardon me! I'm breaking through! Sorry!" I said.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Don't cut the line." The community answered.

They keep pushing me as the band played their songs. The lead singer started their 2, 3, fourth song.

_She don't leave makeup_

_After her kiss_

_All the boys at night_

_Think that she's theirs_

The crowd go wilder when the lead singer with pink hair goes around show off his handsome face as he allowed his fan to touch his golden face.

_All the secrets that you keep?_

_Might get spoken while you sleep..._

Me on the other hand, got annoyed cause' since now and then, I were still pushed by those crazy crowds. Whose idea was making a concert on this place?

_And all the boys and I_

_All the boys and I_

_Love her madly-,_

Glad the pushing is stop but, IT'S STOP BECAUSE I KISSED THE FREAKING HOT SINGER IN FRONT OF ALL THE PEOPLE. And for your information, THIS CONCERT IS FREAKING LIVE AND I BET EVERYONE WHO WATCH THIS CONCERT AT HOME WERE JAW-DROPPING. The concert got a quick time-out, and everyone was like sobbing while I got accompanied to the backstage by the bands' bodyguard.

Nope, I didn't get kicked out like most of the fan-girls, but I got into their backstage because, I showed them Mira's pass for journalist. I still speechless to what had happen though, cause' that was the most embarrassing thing ever happen to my life. For short, THAT FREAKING HOT SINGER JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS. Yeah, ironic, I know.

"Now, what am I going to do?" I said to myself whilst sitting on the couch at the backstage. I wonder if the singer's freaking out like I do. Sigh. What am I kidding, he's a singer! Of course kissing a girl like me meant nothing to him.

"Lucy?" a familiar voice shocked as my name was foreign or something.

I looked up and saw-,

* * *

Narumi: Heya, peps! Review please! If you wanted me to continue or not. I know, I'm sucks at this cause' of the, well, ideas. The song is called 'All The Boys' by Panic! At the Disco.


	3. Chapter 3

#3: He Kept More Secrets Than You Know.

* * *

"Jellal? What the heck are you doing here?" I asked mannerly.

"Oh, yeah, I supposed to be those guys manager-,"

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way, and what are you doing here? Wait, don't tell me..."

"I won't tell even if you forced me to." I said poker-faced.

"No wonder people are wishing me good luck. Cursed you, MiraJane" I mumbled under my breath.

"So, you need anything, Lucy?" Jellal asked.

"Not really, but could answered some question on the behalf of your 'boys'?"

"Yes, I think, so, what could I help you?"

"Well, you guys are a pretty big band, why do you choose this very place to hold your concert?"

"It was the boys choice, according to Natsu, this place held a lot of his bittersweet memories." Jellal answered calmly with a smile as I scribbled the notes.

"Hmm, oh, I remember one interesting question, why weren't you singing with the band?"

"Urm, that's a bit complicated."

"Okay, personal stuff makes you became the manager, I never thought that the vice student council in my school had a very big career like this. Oh, does being their manager is the same like being the vice president in student council?"

"Erm, kinda. Sorta, you could say it like that."

"Talking about student council, personal question, I heard that you hired Erza as your maid. Is that true?"

"A-a, erm, y-ye-you see, t-the b-boys are taking their breaks, you could question them now. Bye!" He said taking his leave with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"H-hey! You haven't answered my question yet!" I stood up and fumbled again on the couch.

KIRK!

"Lucy? What the heck are you doing here?" A pink –haired guy who acted like his knew me asked me. I'd become more puzzled as he knew my name. I've never seen him-, Wait, He's the lead singer who just kissed me. HE'S THE LEAD SINGER WHO JUST KISSED ME A FREAKING WHILE AGO. But, still, I didn't tell him my name.

I opened my mouth to say something but, failed; I repeat this action a cou-, dozens of times until I take a deep breath and its show time.

"Who are you? I mean, I know who you are. And how do you know my name? Did Mira told you? Did Mira plan this all out to get us together? Gosh, that Mira is over the line." I asked and said to him very fast, I don't even know if he catches up.

"Slow down there, weirdo. Mira? Do you mean MiraJane? And I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu said confusedly lost.

"Hey, Flame-head *enters the room* had you talked to the girl who *not noticing Lucy* kissed yo-, Hey, Ash! *Now noticed Lucy*" He greeted shakily.

"Huh? Ash? I'm not Ash. Who's Ash? And why do you people acted like you guys freaking know me?" I asked as the both of them go numb.

"Okay, this is weird. You're not Ash? You're not Lucy Ashley? You're not this freaking flame-brain's girlfriend? Then, who are you?" The cobalt guy who's stripping down asked me.

"Hey, what the big idea with the noisy? Oh, Ash..." The guy with countless piercing greeted me with the name Ash. Again.

"Wait, I'll make a call first." I said calling Mira ready to scream her off.

"This is The Strauss Inc. what can I do-,"

"GIVE THE F**KING PHONE TO MIRA!"

"Y-yes, miss..."

"Hallu, The Strauss Inc. MiraJane's speaking. What can I d-,"

"CUT THE GIRLY CRAP OUT MIRA! WHATEVER YOU'VE DONE THIS TIME YOU BETTER EXPLAIN. WHO THE HELL ARE THEM? AND WHY ARE THEY SOO CASUAL WITH ME? AND WHO'S THIS ASH GIRL? WHY AM I GIVEN THIS TASK ANYWAY? WHY ARE-,"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"F**K!" I cursed returning to them and smiled softly as nothing happen. While they on the other hand, are shakily, like leaves.

"So, who's up for some questions?" I asked as they shake their heads. I dragged them all to the round table- even though the table were actually square but we'll get used to that-.

"She's as scary as Erza." the pink-haired talks to the dark-blue haired as the dark-blue haired nodded as approvement.

"So, let's introduce ourselves shall we." I started on cause' they all are still shaking.

"A-ano, A-ash, o-our c-concert s-still o-on y-you k-know." The dark-blue haired stripper told me as it struck me.

"DON'T CALL ME ASH! I'M NOT YOUR FREAKING ASH! I'm Lucy, by the way. NOT ASH! So don't call me that OR YOU'LL DEAD! Okay, we'll continue this after you guys finished your concert. Go on now, *shoving them away* you don't want your fan to be heartbroken, right? I'll be right here, waiting. So, go on now. BREAK A LEG, AND I MEANT IT." I said freakily as they gulped. Seeing their coward face was a joy to the stomach if only I could capture it, I'll upload it to make it a hit.

BREAKING NEWS: A FAMOUS BOY BAND IS A COWARD! That'll be the headlines for the news. I giggled to myself and began to wonder again.

* * *

"Mira-nee, what have you done this time?"

"Nothing, Lisanna, I'm just doing the right thing, haven't I? And my next victim is THE NALU SHIPPER. You know that no one likes Natsu with that girl, right? She's mean and annoying. Natsu deserve better, like Lucy. Not Ashley."

"But, Mira-nee don't you think you're going too far? We shouldn't bug into Natsu's love-life even though, we're most like his family. But, still."

"Lisanna! Operation, NaLi has failed. So, in order to make it up to Natsu, I declare operation NaLu started." Mira said determined.

"Heh~" Lisanna sighed in defeat.

* * *

Narumi: Heya, peps! It's been so looooong! Oh and please review this fan-fiction, whether you like it or not. I accept every comment you give. The good, the bad, or the ugly! PEACE NO WAR^^


End file.
